If Only
by Cel Bella
Summary: Taking care of Deidara is hard work, but someone has to do it.


**Hello there, I wanted to try my hand a Deidara oneshot. So here goes.**

**Naruto is not mine it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto but Ama is my OC and therefore my property.**

This is an AU fic, don't like don't read, but it's not a romance pairing more or less friendship.

So DeiAma- Friendship.

* * *

Ama sighed as the sun dipped behind the skyscrapers of Konoha City, setting the lively city ablaze with light and color.

It had been a peaceful day but than again that was because Deidara had run off after some woman, leaving her wholly free.

Now don't get Ama wrong, she loved Deidara like a brother. But no matter what she couldn't ignore that he was a major flirt.

I mean she was always taking care of him; she was like his mom, sister and best friend all rolled into one. She took care of him because he was too busy with his art and with his flirting to do anything for himself.

Ama sighed as she looked around the loft she shared with Deidara.

First of all it was huge, more then enough room for the two of them, in fact before she came along Deidara had lived here alone.

The first thing was the living room it was outfitted with three couches and two loveseats, a glass coffee table, a huge TV, a fire place, a view of the city thanks to that huge balcony and was connected to their fully detailed and installed kitchen, and lovely dinning room.

Everything was modern and either made of glass, black marble, cherry wood or dark coffee colored leather. There where modern paintings and vases and plants and little knickknacks that tied the room together.

Ama smiled as she looked around her home.

It was a nice place.

Currently the slender young woman was drinking a cup of warm milk enjoying the peace and quite that come with Deidara's absence. It was evening and Deidara still had yet to return from his woman hunting but Ama didn't really expect him back before 12:00.

Suddenly the front door swung open with a loud bang, startling Amaterasu into nearly spilling her drink.

"Kya!" She let out a slight sound as she looked to see who had barged into her loft. Since only a handful of people had keys.

To her utter surprise it was Deidara, looking both unhappy and furious.

"Deidara?" She questioned. He ignored her and slammed the door shut before dropping his coat and bag on the floor in a huff. Ama watched as he stomped over to the kitchen muttering to himself.

Ama decided that she'd leave him be until he talked to her. She went to sip her milk when he began to speak.

"I can't believe her." He hissed aloud. Ama looked over her shoulder and saw Deidara had gone straight for a bottle of vodka. She jumped out of her seat, again nearly spilling her drink.

"Deidara?" She questioned again, a deep worry in her voice. The blonde looked at her and growled.

"What?" He snapped. Ama set her drink down and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" Deidara gave her an angry look.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? Do I look okay to you?" He barked and in his anger he through he bottle down. It hit the hard wood floor close to Ama's feet and exploded, sending glass and liquid all over Ama's slender feet.

Surprised Ama jumped and was going to step on a piece of glass if Deidara hadn't pulled her away.

"Why the hell aren't you wearing any shoes or socks?" He barked again, as he got her away from the mess he had made.

"I wasn't aware that you where going to be breaking liquor bottles by my bare feet." She snapped. Deidara looked at her and sighed.

"Sorry." He said as he pushed her away some more and when to get a broom, to start sweeping up the mess he'd made.

Ama went to get a towel to help soak out the vodka before it made to hardwood floor all sticky.

They worked in silence for a bit before Ama spoke.

"What happened?" She asked. Deidara sighed as he looked over his closest female friend and sighed.

"You know that girl I was chasing after?" He said sullenly. Ama nodded as she stepped over a pile of glass carefully to go ring her towel out.

"Yeah um Haruno Sakura right?" She said thinking of the pretty white and red haired girl. Deidara scowled at her name.

"Yeah her."

"What about her?" She said as she soaked her towel. Deidara swept his pile of glass into the dust pan and dropped the dangerous shards into the trash can, safely away from Ama's bare feet.

He put the utensils up and came up behind Ama and leaned as close to her body as he could. Ama didn't flinch or scold him as he laid his head on her shoulder and watched her wash the smell of alcohol from her hands.

"Sakura had a boyfriend the whole time we where dating." He said softly into his best friends shoulder. Ama blinked and looked at Deidara's sullen face, her face went from softly pleasant to motherly.

Deidara liked the look on her face, it seemed to fit.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked softly. Deidara closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I feel like my heart got ripped out." He said softly. Ama frowned; she'd seen the difference between Rose and all the other girls that Deidara had flirted with.

Sakura had caught his interest for more then a few minutes and Deidara had been ecstatic when she had accepted his offer for a first date, then a second, then a third.

Sure he was a total flirt but he wasn't a two timer. Ama gently pushed Deidara away and looked at him.

He's eyes where puffy and red. She sighed as she led him to the couch and sat him down.

Looks like she was his mother tonight.

"You really liked Haruno didn't you?" She said softly as she squeezed his shoulder.

Deidara couldn't take it. He couldn't help the few tears that slid down his face.

"Yeah." He said as he looked away from his friend. Ama gave a grim look.

"Deidara-"She started softly her voice saturated with concern.

"I don't need your pity, okay." He hissed. Ama rolled her eyes.

That was his first defense, anger at whoever was supposed to be helping him.

The petite young woman looked at her friend and stayed quite.

Deidara shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and moved away from her.

"Look I told you what's wrong so you can go and do whatever you where doing." He snapped. Ama looked away from him.

"Sakura hurt you really bad didn't she? You where falling in love with her. I mean you guys did have a lot in common." Ama said softly.

Deidara looked up and glared at her. Ama sighed and fell quiet.

The blonde male stayed in a bitter mood for the better part of the hour even when his friends Sasori and Madara called to ask him to hang out.

He merely snapped into the reviver and told them to go screw themselves.

Ama left him alone only making him more to eat dinner.

* * *

After dinner Deidara stalked into his room and told Ama to leave him alone.

So Ama clean up the mess Deidara had made, picking up his coat and back and placing them neatly in the coat closet. She then busied herself by taking a shower.

She came out of her shower fresh and clean and was rather surprised to see Deidara sulking around her bedroom door.

"Deidara?" She questioned. He jumped a bit and looked at her, his expression reminiscent of a kicked puppy.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked. He shook his head. Ama sweep past him into her room and sat on her bed, not surprised to see Deidara following her in. He sat next to her and skulked a bit more.

"Sorry." He said. Ama nodded and waited for him. With a tired sigh, the blonde laid his head in her lap and allowed her to stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright." She replied. Deidara dozed off.

Ama sighed she was used to taking care of Deidara, it was nothing new, but sometimes she wondered when he'd learn to take care of himself.

But then she realized she wouldn't even be in the loft if he could do that.

"If only there was a way for both of us to win." She whispered softly as he nudged Deidara to actually get under the covers of her bed.

He did and she covered them both.

"Big Baby." She said as he wrapped his arms around her. He mumbled something along the lines of.

"And?" Before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Tell me what you think of this.**


End file.
